


tickle attack

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tickling, Twincest, benny (mentioned) - Freeform, charlie (briefly), dean/other (mentioned), high school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: Cas and Jimmy are determined to find out who Dean likes more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my entry for round 5 of the rare ships creation challenge. this is for my sfw prompt of 'tickles'
> 
> though i have [another dcj tickle-related ficlet](https://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com/post/152618221747) that i now consider to be a sequel to this one ;)
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com) to chat about how adorable these three losers are

The twins have had enough.

They’re tired of fighting over their best friend Dean.  The three have been an inseparable trio since any of them can remember - which isn’t all that surprising, given that they’re next door neighbors, the same age, and their parents are good friends - and at some point along the way, the twins realized their feelings for Dean are a little less than platonic.  

(Which was about the time they realized their feelings for each other weren’t exactly ‘brotherly.’  Talk about a confusing set of revelations, to find out you cared about your two best friends the  _ wrong _ way.)

But they know the rules.  The same rules that keep them a carefully measured foot apart in public.  Sure, you can date your best friend.  But they can’t  _ both _ date him.

“Dean and I do share a more profound bond,” Castiel argues.

“Bull fucking  _ shit _ .  Just because you two suffered through weeks of detention with Azazel doesn’t mean your bond is  _ profound _ .  Dean and I have bonded so thoroughly over Doctor Sexy that you could never hope to break that up.”

“So you think you have more of a right to date Dean because you two share the same lowbrow taste in TV?”

They start getting very competitive with each other in all things, simply trying to get an edge and prove they’d be a better boyfriend to Dean.  Everything from who can finish their homework first to who has a faster mile time in track to who can eat the most vegetables at dinner.  Of course, being identical twins there’s rarely ever a definitive winner in these mock competitions, so it isn’t really helping.

So they give up on trying to get the other to give up.  

“We could always just ask Dean.”

“Yeah, that’ll be a fun conversation.  Which of us would you rather date?  Way to make it awkward for the guy.  Plus he’s not exactly the most forthcoming with information.  Even if he liked one of us, he wouldn’t want to ruin our friendship and would keep it to himself.”

“Are you suggesting we suffer in silence?”

Jimmy shrugs.  It’s not like he has a better idea.

A solution presents itself by accident in gym class one day.  

They’re in line waiting for their turn to play basketball, chatting and goofing off.  Dean’s not paying attention and misses the coach calling him over.  After the third time, Charlie huffs out in annoyance and pokes Dean in the side.  Dean yelps and jumps about a foot in the air to get away from the touch.

“Jesus Charlie, what was that for?”

“You’re up Winchester.”  She points to the court where the coach is exasperatedly waiting.  “What was that about, you think I got cooties or something?”

“No!”  He blushes, making his freckles stand out (and the twins lick their lips).  “I’m just ticklish is all.”  

Jimmy and Castiel shoot each other a look as a plan forms.  

It takes them a few days to act.  While they’re at Dean’s house, sitting comfortably on the sofa watching TV, the twins make sure that Dean’s sandwiched between them.  

“Dean,” Jimmy says sweetly as he puts the bowl of popcorn safely on the coffee table.

“Yeah?”

“We were wondering…”

“Who do you think is hotter.  Robert Downey Jr or Benedict Cumberbatch?”

Dean snorts and turns back to the TV.  “Nope, not answering.”

“Why not?” Castiel pouts, using his best puppy dog eyes.  They don’t work as well when Dean avoids looking at him, but he sees the other boy’s eyes flicker over.  

“You two are just trying to get me to settle your stupid ‘who’s a better Sherlock Holmes’ debate.  I told you, I’m not getting in the middle of that.”

“But Dean,” Jimmy sing-songs, “We need an answer.”

“If you don’t answer, we’ll have to resort to desperate measures.”

He snorts and continues to ignore them.  “You go ahead with that.  Ain’t gonna work.”

Castiel starts by edging his hand closer.  Then walking it up Dean’s side.  He jerks away from the touch, giving Cas a wary look.  His mouth opens to ask what the hell’s going on when Jimmy mirrors his movements on Dean’s right.  He snaps around to glare at Jimmy, only then realizing what’s about to happen.

“Don’t-!”

It’s too late.  The twins start tickling him, using their combined strength to keep Dean from escaping as they move their fingers along his sides.  Dean squawks and giggles and shrieks.  He pushes and kicks and tries to fling himself away, but nothing works.  

“Tell us Dean.  Who’s sexier?”

“Benedict Cumberbatch!” he gasps out.  “It’s the damn voice!”

Castiel beams in triumph at his brother before asking the next question.  “Did you really make out with Cassie and Aaron on the same day?”

“No!”  He squirms so hard that Castiel has to straddle his legs.  Which also happens to give him perfect access to Dean’s feet.  “Just a rumor!  I didn’t even-”  More breathless laughter.  “I didn’t even  _ kiss _ Aaron!”

“Good,” Jimmy purrs, moving one hand up to Dean’s armpits while the other keeps a hold of his wrists.  “Did you cheat on last week’s English test?”

“ _ Yes! _  I let Benny copy off me because he forgot to do the reading!”

Dean’s trembling from laughter and the twins decide it’s now or never.  They both lean over, continuing to tickle him as one whispers, “Which of us do you have a crush on?” and the other adds, “Which of us would you like to kiss?”

A full body shudder goes through Dean that has nothing to do with the tickles.  “Both!” he moans out before going slack and giving in to their tickle attack.  

The twins are so shocked that they abruptly stop.  Could he possibly  _ mean _ that?   _ Both _ of them…

“Oh dammit,” Dean hisses as he pulls away now that he’s free.  “I- I didn’t  _ ruin _ things did I?  I’m sorry, it’s just I like both of you a lot and… and I could never choose…”

Later no one will remember who made the first move, but both Jimmy and Cas lean in to kiss Dean on either cheek.  “Dean, you haven’t ruined anything.”  Castiel rubs his back soothingly.

“Yeah,” Jimmy agrees.  Then with a wicked smile, he adds, “Who ever said anything about choosing?”

Needless to say, the boys don’t watch any more TV that day.


End file.
